1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a shell reliably rooted thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,189 discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulative housing, a shell and a pair of locking blocks. The insulative housing has a base section and a mating port upwardly extending from the base section. The base section is formed with a pair of ears at opposite longitudinal ends thereof. The locking block is formed with a hook and a mounting base having a recess defined thereon to fitly retain corresponding ear of the base section. The mounting base further defines a hole beside the hook. The shell is formed with a frame section surrounding the mating port of the housing and a plate section attached on the base section. The plate section defines an aperture with corresponding hook of the locking block passing therethrough. The plate section further defines a pair of holes which are aligned with the holes of the mounting bases of the locking blocks, whereby a pair of locking through holes is formed by combining the holes of the plate sections and corresponding holes of the mounting bases.
However, the locking through holes generally are located at opposite longitudinal ends of the conventional electrical connector, whereby the dimension along the longitudinal direction of the conventional electrical connector increases. In some special applications, the conventional electrical connector in this configuration cannot meet with the requirement due to the longitudinal dimension thereof.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.